


Закономерность

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитолий умер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закономерность

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания насилия и смертей второстепенных персонажей

Альма Койн впервые пришла к нему только спустя несколько дней после того, как Сноу официально объявил о своей капитуляции. 

— Эта страна больше вам не принадлежит, — сказала Койн, — надеюсь, вы это понимаете. 

Сноу оставалось только пожать плечами. Он не знал, что можно ответить на подобную фразу, как будто предназначавшегося для пропагандистского ролика, — но рядом не было ни камер, ни микрофонов, только пара солдат в серой униформе, такой же, как на самой Койн.

— И вы будете казнены за ваши преступления против народа Панема. 

— Было бы странно ожидать чего-то еще, — кивнул Сноу, глядя Койн прямо в глаза. 

Несколько секунд она молчала, не моргая, не отводя от него взгляда. Сноу успел подумать, что они похожи на пару случайно встретившихся в высокой траве змей — одной придется уступить и уползти прочь. 

А потом Койн молча кивнула своим спутникам, резко развернулась и ушла. Сноу мог бы посчитать это своим выигрышем, но подобный взгляд был бы слишком оптимистичен для того, кого ожидала смертная казнь.

* * *

Последняя надежда на победу рассыпалась на мелкие осколки еще до того, как повстанцы обрушились на Капитолий, но Сноу было больно наблюдать за разрушением города, в котором он провел всю жизнь.

Стоя у панорамного окна, Сноу видел, как рухнула совсем недавно выстроенная башня, где размещалось Министерство Информации. Дроны — созданные для армии миротворцев, присвоенные повстанцами в Шестом Дистрикте — налетели на нее небольшой стаей, и врезались в северную грань, один за другим; вероятно, к ним была прикреплена взрывчатка, иначе огонь не распространился бы так быстро, и едва ли несущие стены не выдержали бы обычного пожара. 

Теперь пламя погасло, но его отблески будут преследовать Сноу до конца жизни — по крайней мере, так ему казалось. 

Отчасти он даже ждал смерти — чтобы избавиться от утомительного, похожего на тупую боль, ощущения проигрыша. 

Он всегда ненавидел проигрывать.

* * *

Раньше Сноу часто вечерами наблюдал за Капитолием, но теперь больше не делает этого.

Он не хотел видеть город, перешедший в чужие руки, не только потому, что на месте башни Министерства Информации зияла пустота, а здание Дома Собраний выгорело изнутри и напоминало почти разложившийся труп, на скелете которого еще остались последние ошметки гниющей плоти.

Детали были отвратительны, но правда, складывавшаяся из них, — много хуже. 

Гибель людей никогда не казалась Сноу чем-то ужасным, она — часть множества естественных политических и социальных процессов. Но разрушение городов — нечто совершенно иное. Сноу не помнил войну, но слышал множество рассказов о ней — и от тех, кто отдавал приказы, и от тех, кто шел в бой, — этого ему хватило, чтобы составить собственное мнение: человеческая смерть неизбежна в любом случае, а вот смерть города — трагедия, результат либо злого умысла, либо фатальных ошибок. 

В случае с Капитолием было верно и то, и другое, Сноу не стал бы лгать самому себе, по крайней мере — не теперь, когда все уже кончено. 

Для него Капитолий погиб в день сброса бомб на площадь, и Сноу не хотел наблюдать ни за разложением, ни за тем, как падальщики растаскивают мертвечину по кускам. 

Как всякий любитель Голодных Игр, он знал: какой бы прекрасной ни была смерть, то, что следует после нее, — отвратительно и скучно.

* * *

В свой следующий визит Койн принесла толстую стопку фотографий. Сноу поднялся из-за письменного стола — все важные документы забрали, но оставили личные бумаги и дневники, помогавшие коротать время в ожидании смерти — и приветствовал Койн коротким молчаливым кивком.

Она подошла ближе и положила фотографии на стол. 

— Смотрите, — приказала Койн с холодным равнодушием. Сноу не стал спрашивать о том, какое наказание ожидает его, если он откажется: смертная казнь — не худшее завершение пути из всех возможных. 

Он догадывался о том, что именно будет на снимках.

Убийства. 

Сами повстанцы называли это казнями, но с точки зрения Сноу, называть их убийствами было намного правильнее. Обычные люди — Клавдий Темплсмит, ведущий трансляций Голодных Игр, Маргарет Фицберг, министр связи, и другие — Дагфинн Блэйз, Квинтус Эрберг, Мария Лукас, Бенджамин Пол. Каждому было отведено несколько фотографий — кто-то посчитал бы видео более впечатляющим, но в поэтапном изображении на фото была почти пугающая наглядность.

С Клавдия Темплсмита сдиради лицо. Он был сознании, когда это происходило, и едва ли повстанцы посчитали нужным дать ему обезболивающее: искаженный криком рот широко распахнут, скованные плечи напряжены. На первой фотографии нож всего лишь прочертил глубокие разрезы от висков до подбородка, но на следующей лицо было почти сорвано, веки отрезаны, обнажившиеся глазные яблоки влажно блестят. Сноу видел подобное на Голодных Играх, но записи с видеокамер — нечто иное, детали приковывают взгдяд. Маргарет Фицберг, судя по всему, просто застрелили, на снимках был только труп — половина черепа отсутствовала, единственный глаз вывалился из глазницы. На следующих трех фото Дагфинну Блэйзу медленно перерезали глотку. 

Койн наблюдала за Сноу, стоя совсем рядом, он чувствовал ее взгляд, тяжелый и давящий. 

К счастью, фотографий своих родственников Сноу в стопке не обнаружил, и вернул ее на стол, чувствуя облегчение и даже надежду на вероятность благополучного исхода, хотя прекрасно понимал: вполне возможно, оба его сына и все внуки уже мертвы — но по крайней мере, Койн не заставила Сноу смотреть на их смерть. 

— Ваш режим будет повержен, — сказала она, — вы будете уничтожены.

— Я уверен, что вы — умный человек. Неужели вам так необходимо разговаривать фразами с агитационных плакатов? 

Койн молча пожала плечами. Вероятно, она не считала необходимыми тратить на него лишние слова. 

Она оставила фотографии у Сноу, точно предлагая ему снова их рассмотреть.

* * * 

Время в ожидании казни тянулось медленно — как будто Сноу был победителем Голодных Игр, сидящим на земле в ожидании планолета, который должен забрать его с арены.  
Он больше не подходил к окнам, не заговаривал с охранниками, не включал телевизор — там все равно не показывали ничего, кроме дешевых пропагандистских роликов Тринадцатого Дистрикта.

Сноу казалось, что он сам умер вместе с Капитолием и теперь только дожидался завершения собственной истории.

* * *

Койн снова пришла к нему спустя примерно неделю — Сноу не мог сказать с полной уверенностью, он потерял счет времени. При ней снова не было личных охранников — очевидно, она убедилась, что Сноу не представляет ни малейшей угрозы.

— Я полагаю, вам будет интересно на это взглянуть, — сказала она, протягивая ему еще одну фотографию. Только одну. 

На этот раз — никаких убийств или пыток. Только его внучка, Черити Сноу, сидевшая на широком диване в студии Цезаря Фликермана — место Цезаря занимал какой-то худощавый юноша, которого Сноу видел впервые в жизни, но едва ли это было важно. 

Его внучка была на шоу для участников Голодных Игр. Для повстанцев — едва ли это слово было уместно теперь, когда им принадлежала законная власть, — это был достаточно тонкий намек, но вряд ли Сноу мог оценить его по достоинству. 

— Полагаю, теперь вы посчитаете нужным снова напомнить, что мы все должны быть уничтожены?

Он снова смотрел Койн прямо в глаза, не моргая, но теперь это требовало почти болезненного сосредоточения. 

— Вы нуждаетесь в напоминаниях? — спросила она, и в ее тоне не было ни капли насмешки. 

Она была права: ожидание, здесь, в городе, который умер, окончательно убедило Сноу в неотвратимости смерти.

* * *

Вечером того же дня он подошел к окну, чтобы снова взглянуть на Капитолий. Несмотря на все ожидания Сноу, город не выглядел мертвым. Цветных огней было меньше, а здание Дома Собраний по-прежнему выглядело отвратительно и почти пугающе — те же выпирающие кости обожженных несущих балок, те же зияющие дыры на местах окон. Улицы казались слишком пустыми — повстанцы ввели комендантский час — но в домах горели окна.

Тот Капитолий, к которому Сноу привык, действительно уже был мертв, но это была не окончательная смерть. Его друзей и коллег убили, его внучка, по всей вероятности, отправится на Голодные Игры, но Капитолий был жив. 

И это почти вселило в Сноу надежду — не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы прожить еще несколько дней.


End file.
